


从520到521

by kweehyx0104



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	从520到521

然而计划赶不上变化，五月二十号那天段屿时在外地有通告，晚上七点多的航班回本市，下飞机的时候都快九点了。  
等到了十点多，段屿时依然没有出现。许彦一个人盘腿坐在沙发上，捧着手机看段大队长白天为了营业发的微博，三张右手比数字的自拍加一句很不用心的“祝大家520快乐”，发出了今晚第n+1次仰天长叹。  
一点都不快乐。  
他又点进段屿时超话，看到有去接机的粉丝发的图和视频，段屿时穿着一身黑把自己包得严严实实的，还带着口罩，根本看不清表情，下了飞机就急匆匆往外走。他接着往下刷，突然发现有小姐妹在超话发帖，说是有私生跟着段屿时的车，不过后来好像跟丢了。  
私生？！私生不是粉！  
不过段屿时也是厉害，居然把私生给甩掉了。许彦捂了捂小心脏，幸好幸好。  
这时，门铃突然响了起来。许彦抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，都十点半了，也不知道是谁这么晚找他。  
总不会是刚甩掉私生的段大队长吧？  
这个想法有些危险，但是又很有道理的样子！  
他赶紧踩着拖鞋跑到门口，透过猫眼看了看门外，一个把自己裹得像个蒙面大盗的黑衣人站在门口。  
不是…这身打扮……好像还真是跟刚刚超话姐妹们发的一毛一样啊……  
许彦立马打开了门，段屿时迅速钻了进来，顺手又把门带上了，拽着许彦的手腕就把他摁到了墙上。  
“哥我听说你被私生……”话还没来得及说完，许彦就被段屿时堵住了嘴。今天的他似乎跟平时不太一样，一上来就气势汹汹的，趁着许彦没反应过来就直接把舌头伸了过去，在他的口腔中疯狂扫荡，仿佛憋着一口什么气。许彦被他吓得一动不动，只是呆呆地承受着，甚至觉得自己的舌头都有点微微的酥麻。  
也不知过了多久，段屿时才慢慢平复下来，由强势的掠夺变成了温柔的舔舐，舌尖一次次轻轻扫过许彦有些红肿的唇瓣，急促的呼吸也逐渐放缓。  
许彦的手还被扣在墙上，他有些担心地问：“哥你怎么了……发生什么事了吗？”  
段屿时放开了他的手，垂着眼说：“对不起，答应了陪你，可是现在才回来。中间还被跟车，半天才甩掉，挺烦的。”  
许彦想摸摸他的头，犹豫了一下还是算了：“没事啦哥，我能理解的，而且你现在不是来了吗？”  
段屿时沉沉地看着他，眼中有许彦从来没有见过的情绪。他伸出右手，用大拇指摩挲着许彦的嘴唇，直接吻了上去。  
许彦闭上眼，搂住段屿时的脖子，认真回应着他。突然，他感受到段屿时撩起了他的睡衣，手指在他的腰间游离，又慢慢向下托起他的屁股，许彦顺势用双腿夹着他的腰，像个树袋熊一样扒在段屿时身上。段屿时就这么抱着他，一边温柔地吻着，一边往卧室走去。  
他把许彦放到床上，许彦已经猜到接下来会发生什么了，可他还是最后又问了一句：“哥，你确定吗？”  
“我答应你要陪你的。”段屿时认真地说。  
……  
这貌似是个误会……  
不过那也是个美丽的误会……  
许彦没有否认，只是坐在床上，抬头看着站在床边居高临下的段屿时：“哥，我先帮你吧？”说着，他微笑着望着段屿时，伸出手勾住段屿时的裤子，慢慢往下扯。  
当看到段屿时内裤下包裹的那一团时，许彦忍不住感叹道：“好…好大……”  
段屿时抱着双臂，站在原地一动不动，嘴角有一丝并不明显的弧度，就这么看着许彦。  
许彦用食指往下勾了勾段屿时的内裤边，段屿时的性器弹了出来。许彦看着眼前早就抬起头的肉棒，有些紧张地咽了口口水，小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
唔…没有想象中奇怪的感觉……  
他又抬头看了看段屿时，虽然这家伙看上去依然没有什么表情，不过额头的汗珠早就出卖了他。许彦心中暗笑，低下头，慢慢将段屿时的性器含进了嘴里。  
段屿时突然拽住了许彦的睡衣领子，挺着腰在他嘴里狠狠抽插，许彦觉得自己喉咙都被顶到了，不停地发出呜咽声。也不知过了多久，他本以为段屿时会直接射在他嘴里，可这时段屿时把性器从他嘴里抽了出来，又一下子附在了他身上……  
不知道什么时候，两人身上的衣服都已经被扔到了地上，段屿时把许彦的腿架在自己肩上，缓慢却有力地在他的身体里进出，许彦急促地轻喘着，双手无意识地抓紧了身下的床单，恍惚间仿佛看到了烟花在眼前绽放。  
“叫我什么？”豆大的汗珠从段屿时的额头落到了许彦胸膛上，又被段屿时伸出舌头舔掉。  
许彦说：“段…段屿时……”  
“不对，”段屿时一个深挺，许彦被强烈的快感激得差点缴械投降，“叫我哥哥，像小时候那样。”  
“你变态吗？”许彦觉得自己快要不行了，可还是要嘴硬。  
段屿时低下头，舌尖在他的乳头轻轻扫过，引起一阵战栗，又突然停下了下身的动作：“叫不叫？”  
许彦浑身泛出淡淡的红色，屈辱地咬了咬下唇，小声说：“哥…哥哥……啊！你慢一点……”  
……  
许彦不记得这晚自己射了几次，可是段屿时简直就像是吃了兴奋剂，丝毫都不会疲惫。等到结束之后，许彦整个人都没了力气，只能瘫在床上，委屈地控诉：“我要揭发你，草粉实锤，而且还一点都不懂得节制！”  
段屿时轻飘飘地看了他一眼：“有证据吗？还是说想找个借口拍我裸照？”  
……  
许彦揉了揉酸痛的腰，愤愤地想，为什么这家伙连这种时候都不忘记怼人的？！  
段屿时拿起扔在一旁的手机看了一眼，笑了笑：“521快乐。”  
哦……  
  
  



End file.
